Totally YOU island
by x0Juvi0x
Summary: Compete for a chance to win 500,000! No More Apllication needed.Chaper 1 up!woohoo!
1. Apllications

**Yea give me some characters and I will start the story. Here is the way I would like it to be please…but you can add more things to it for more information. I would like 10 female campers 10 male campers. They cannot be one of the old characters brother or sister…but they can be cousin or friend so they can be related as long as they're not siblings. I would also like some of chef's helpers. And it's one character per person.**

Camper application:

Name (first and last):

Gender:

Age (16-18):

Stereotype:

Hair Color (and style):

Eye Color:

Clothing-

Every day:

Pajamas:

Bathing suit:

Fancy:

Personality:

Sexuality (straight gay bi):

Relationship (yes, no):

Paired up with what kind of person:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Fears:

Favorite pastime:

Favorite food:

Disliked food:

Past:

Audition tape:

**Good luck and go as crazy as you like!!!**


	2. Authors note

**Ok so thanks for the campers so far, they all seem great. I just wanted to tell you something my sister had thought of…so now I'm going to use it for my story.**

**I'm going to let you guys vote who gets voted off at the end of each chapter!!!**

**Duncan: hmm not a bad idea…**

**Me: I know**

**Lindsay:…i don't get it….**

**Heather: UGH!!! You r so!!..**

**Me: heather who invited YOU its just supposed to be me Duncan Lindsay Gwen and Courtney.**

**Duncan: oh…great here we go…**

**Courtney: well don't forget to send in more campers for the story!**

**Lindsay: HEY corlly!! That was my line.**

**Gwen: actually Lindsay it was my line.**

**Courtney: Whatever you took to long to say it.**

**Lindsay: no my line was my line!!!**

**Heather: Lindsay u need to go to the store and buy yourself a brain.**

**Me: HELLO!!! Heather you can't buy a brain in the store! It'll dry up DUH!!**

**Duncan: WHY AM I THE ONLY SANE ONE IN HERE!**

**Me: I'm sane too!!**

**Duncan: yeah sure…**

**Lindsay: Wait!!! I still don't get it!!**

**Heather: UGH!!!! Im so out of here!**

**Everyone but heather: finally!!!!**

**Gwen: well don't forget you get to vote!!**

**Courtney: okay now THAT was my line.**

**Gwen: oh well you took too long to say it.**

**Me: OKAY NOW WE'RE OUT!!**

**(Courtney and Gwen start fist fighting)**

**Ezekiel: but girls can't fight.**

**All the girls in the room: WHAT!!!**

**Duncan: Oo man you're so busted!! Well send in more campers!!**


	3. Congrats Winning Campers!

**Ok so I've got my campers so no more applications needed. So if your camper is not here then I'm sorry you didn't get picked. Well maybe next time. So here are the lucky Campers.**

**Girls**

Teresa Parker-The car mechanic

Shaya Variia-The Bookworm

Tara Danilli-The snobby Girly-girl

Leah Woodley-The Bossy athletic chick

Jaklynn Rose-The Superstitious punk

Brie Ryans-The Sassy chick

Lauren Russ-The Tomboy

Alice LaForge (Dallas's twin)-The Ditsy twin

Nikki Weaver-The Crazy artist Chick

Isabella Cullen (Bella)-The Goth girl

**Boys**

Terry Morgan-The Gangsta

Theodore Damon-The Nutcase

William Stone-The Story teller

Kegan Dankly-The perverted bad boy

Blake Logan-The Skater dude

Hatori Sune-The DJ

Dallas LaForge (Alice's twin)-The Ditsy twin

Jason Zender- The musician

Will Main-The Prankster punk.

Johnathan Cavor-The Chicken

**CONGRATS GUYS!!**

**I will start the first chapter soon. I'll Probably post it tonight.**


	4. Welcome to camp Wawanawka

**As I promised here is part 1.**

"Welcome to the new season of total drama island. Last season was pure drama. But this is going to be insane! Today were going to have 20 new campers compete in challenges for a chance to win five…hundred…Thousand…DOLLARS!!! today here on total…Drama…ISLAND!!!" Chris says with lots of chuckles.

"Anyways let's meet our new campers who would be staying for a couple of weeks at camp wawanawkwa. Here comes our first camper right now." A girl with silky wavy brown hair tied up in a ponytail with strands framing her oval shape. She's wearing a beige tank top that says, "When in doubt; Fix Cars," in black cursive letters, slightly torn black Capri's, and black vans.

"Teresa!! The car loving chick!"Chris of course says.

"This is the place?" she looks very disgusted as she walks to the end of the dock. Then comes a guy with a Bandana covering his short blonde hair. He's wearing baggy pants, a red and black shirt with a skull on it. a necklace with a fox shaped pendant on the end of it and to top it off blue and white sneakers. You also notice his gang symbols on his neck and legs.

"Sup Chris"

"Terry!" He walks off to stand next to Teresa. Next comes a shy girl with Black Layered Shoulder-Length hair with bangs that covers an eye. She has dark jeans and a black/purple top with flip flops.

"Hey Shaya!"

"Um…hi Chris" She quickly walks over to stand next to Teresa. Next comes a crazy dude with Super spiked up lighting yellow hair. He's wearing a Jet black long jacket, green shirt, purple bellbottoms and size nine army boots.

"Sup crazy dude!" "Yo Chris!" He keeps walking and stands next to Shaya. Everyone standing on the dock was watching him with a weird face. Next, came a stuck up girl with her blonde hair tied in a ponytail. She's wearing a Cameo t- top and blue jeans with chocolate uggs.

"Tara! Welcome!" She's eyes Chris up and down then just keeps walking. She stands next to Terry. Next comes an athletic girl with straight medium brown that is in a long French braid. She's wearing solid blue short sleeved top with a collar that goes up to the middle of her neck, black mini skirt, black heeled boots that end mid calf, solid blue headband, black wrist bands.

"Leah"

"chris" She keeps walking and stands next to Tara. Then a superstitious girl with dark brown curly hair that's in a ponytail with hints of light brown highlights walks onto the dock. She's wearing Brown/black t-shirt with a yellow lightning bolt on it. Baggy dark jeans and sneakers.

"Welcome Jaklynn"

"This seems nothing like what the brochure said it would look like." She said as she walked and stood next to Theodore. Next to walk on the dock was a sassy girl with long thick black hair that goes down her back. She has a grey tank top and blue jeans. With pink Converse.

"hey Brie" Brie rolls her eyes and walks next to Leah. Next comes a tomboy with Sandy blonde hair long down to her back. She's wearing a Dark Green t-shirt and tan shorts with black tennis shoes.

"Lauren what's up"

"The sky". She continues walking all the way to the other campers. Next comes a Perv with short black hair. He's wearing dirty jeans with a leather jacket.

"sup Kegan!" They knuckle as he passes by. While he passes by the other campers he squeezes Lauren's butt.

"YOU PERV!" Kegan just smirks and walks to the end of the line. Next a guy with rusty red hair steps on the dock. He has jeans and a long sleeve button up cream shirt.

"William So glad you came."

"This place did not look like this before!" He keeps walking and stands with the other campers. Next comes a laid-back dude. He has dirty blonde messy hair. Wearing a red t-shirt with red sleeves and brown pants. He has skateboarding shoes. He walks on the dock with his skate board on one hand.

"Sup dude and dudettes!"

"Hey Blake!"He keeps walking and stands with the rest of the campers. Next comes a DJ kind of guy. He's wearing a grey shirt, baggy blue jeans, and sandals.

"hey peeps." He says walking past Chris to the rest of the campers.

"Sup Hatori". Next up was two ditsy twins. Dallas being the boy and Alice being the girl. Both twins have blonde hair. Dallas was wearing a black T shirt with a red heart on it, dark blue skinny jeans, and white sneakers. With black wristbands. Alice was wearing a red T Shirt with a Black Heart on it, dark blue skinny jeans, with white sneakers. White Wrist Bands. "HEY CHRIS!!!!" They yell together.

"well hello to you to" the walk together to the rest of the campers. Next came a crazy artist. She had long curly blonde hair. She's wearing a dark purple tube top that ends right above her belly button, a light purple sleeveless Hoody and jean shorts. She bare foot.

"Hey Chris what's up Dude!?!?!"

"Uh…not much Nikki" She walks to the rest of the campers. Next comes a Goth girl with wavy raven black hair with bangs. She is wearing a dark purple tank top and black shorts with black boots and a choker. A musician is next to walk up to the dock. He has black hair that goes down to the back of his neck, long in the front, and comes between his eyes. He is wearing a black T-shirt with the words 'MUZICAL AWESOMENESS' on it in a teal color. Teal wristbands and dark blue jeans.

"Hey Chris my man!"

"Jason! What's up!" They high fived and Jason continued his way down the dock to meet up with his fellow campers.

"okay guys just two more to go!" Chris yells as another boat comes into view. A prankster punk stepped foot on the dock. He has white hair over his eyes. He is wearing white relax pants old dark blue tank top and headphones.

"Will my man!" Chris say put his hand out. Will smirks and shakes hand with him causing him to shock. The palm buzzer.

"a classic" he says walking down that dock.

"Not Cool Man! Look At My Hair!" Chris says shaking it off.

"Now last but not least Johnathan!" A guy with messy dark brown hair and long baggy jeans with dark green shirts walks on the dock.

"Ok well thats everybody! Follow me into the dock of shame!

"When everyone gets there they all take a seat. "Ok I will split you up into two teams. Teresa, Shaya, Theodore, Brie, William, Hatori, Johnathan, Tara, Alice and Dalla's are going to be team Biting Piranha's And Leah, Blake, Will, Isabella, Jason, Jaklynn, Nikki, Terry, Kegan and Lauren are going to be Whaling Woodpecker's!...So tune in next time so you can see the new campers in their first challenge!!"

**Ok so was that good so far??? thx for reading!! I'll update soon….and I would be nice if some of you could help me with ideas for challenges!!! THX!!**

-


End file.
